Guru's Gift
Guru's Gift is the 19th episode of the Namek Saga in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Kibo no Hoshi wo Mamore! Kuririn Kyoi no Pawa Appu". The episode first aired on July 4, 1990. Summary Krillin and Dende have arrived at Guru's home to find him along with the Namekian warrior, Nail. Krillin and Dende ponder whether Guru is asleep. But Guru begins to speak while coughing. He says that great evil has come to Namek, referring to Frieza and his wicked men. Guru says that they will stop at nothing until they have successfully gathered all seven Dragon Balls. Guru explains that for the Namekians, the Dragon Balls symbolize wisdom and power, while for the likes of Frieza, they serve only as a tool for his own greed. Krillin tells Guru that he has come to his home in order to obtain the final Dragon Ball in order to stop Frieza from acquiring it. Guru asks Krillin if he is also collecting the Dragon Balls and Krillin replies by telling him that he is. He explains that his motives are for good and not evil like Frieza. Dende confirms that Krillin lost several of his friends and wants to wish them back to life with the usage of the Dragon Balls. Dende explains that Krillin's friends died fighting the invaders back on Earth and they share the same goal with the Namekians of getting rid of the evildoers. Krillin explains to Guru the history of how they became aware of the power of the Dragon Balls. He explains how Kami was responsible for creating the Dragon Balls. Guru confirms this story to be true as Kami indeed did go to Earth and had the power to create the Dragon Balls, since he came from the "dragon family." Krillin tells Guru that Kami was killed due to their battle with the Saiyans, claiming that the one responsible was none other than Vegeta. Krillin then says that Vegeta is also on Namek. Guru agrees that this Saiyan must be horrible indeed, noting that he has such an awful power. He then says that one who could defeat a Namek like Kami must have been a Super Saiyan. Krillin is surprised by the idea of this phenomenon and asks Guru what a Super Saiyan is. Guru tells Krillin to come beside him and places his arm on Krillin's head. Guru begins to feel Krillin's past just by absorbing Krillin's thoughts. Guru says that it's such a terrible thing that a powerful Namekian tore himself in two. Kami and King Piccolo were originally one being and they separated out of anguish from a grueling internal struggle. Guru says that before Kami could become guardian of the Earth, he had to purge even the smallest trace of evil from his heart. Thus he split himself in two and King Piccolo was born. In splitting himself, his power was also halved. Guru explains that if they had reunited, they would not have been defeated by any normal Saiyan. Guru tells Krillin that his heart is pure and his intentions are true, explaining that his bravery and loyalty for his friends are beyond question. He then tells Krillin that he has proven himself worthy to receive the Dragon Ball. Guru reaches for the Dragon Ball and hands it to Krillin, who proceeds to thank him and tells him that it means a lot to him. Elsewhere, Bulma is complaining about her hair's split ends when Gohan gets up, startling her. Gohan reassures her that he was only getting up to go to the bathroom. Krillin is overjoyed for acquiring the Dragon Ball. Guru tells him he hopes that Krillin will have enough time to acquire them all. He states that he only has a few days to live. Guru states that if his wish is to be fulfilled, Krillin must gather all seven Dragon Balls before he dies. He confirms that the Dragon Balls will disappear with him if they are not collected prior to his death. Krillin promises to do his best and guard the Dragon Ball with his life. He says that if he can't gather all seven to make a wish, then neither will Frieza or Vegeta. Guru then tells Krillin that he has great inner strength within him that is yet to be unlocked. Guru tells Krillin to allow him to awaken this power. He places his arm on Krillin's head once more. Krillin doesn't believe he has any sleeping potential and says he's amazed he even made it as far as he did. Guru's hand begins to glow as a ray of light shines around Krillin's body. Dende and Nail watch as Krillin's body surges with a blazing white aura. Guru has released Krillin's dormant energy. He tells Krillin that this power has been within him all along. Krillin finds great joy in the magnitude of strength that he has acquired. Guru tells Krillin that this power has been within him all along. Krillin joyously thanks Guru once again and asks Guru if he can release anyone's power. Guru replies by telling him that if they have the power within them, then it is possible. Krillin tells him he intends to bring Gohan to Guru so he can release his latent potential as well. Guru tells Krillin that he has entrusted the fate of the Dragon Ball as well as the entire planet rests in his hands. Krillin agrees, telling Dende to wait for his return. Dende tells Krillin to be careful as Krillin heads back to the cave in order to bring Gohan back with him. Meanwhile, an orange-skinned minion, one of Frieza's soldiers, is flying around in search of a Namekian village. He stumbles upon the village that Vegeta had destroyed prior. He complains that he finally found a village to destroy but somebody already beat him to it. He notices a single Namekian survivor who is barely crawling on the ground. The Namekian himself begins to remember how Vegeta tossed the Dragon Ball into the lake. The orange soldier asks the Namekian what happened at the village. The Namekian reveals that a Saiyan took the Dragon Ball. The soldier knows that it was Vegeta. The Namekian begs him for help but the soldier just blasts him to death on the ground, calling his victim worthless Namek trash. He then zooms into the sky and back to Frieza's ship. Frieza is hovering in his ship and cursing Vegeta, calling him a miserable Saiyan monkey. A voice is heard from behind the throne room door. Zarbon has returned to Frieza and enters the room. Frieza aks Zarbon if he found the village and he says he hasn't, but instead, he ran into Vegeta. He then tells Frieza not to worry about Vegeta troubling them again. Frieza asks him if he had to transform and Zarbon confirms it to be true. Frieza asks if he knows for a fact that Vegeta is dead. Zarbon says he didn't check his pulse but it's very unlikely that he survived. Zarbon says he saw him fall into the water and not get back out again. Frieza becomes annoyed that Zarbon did not confirm whether or not Vegeta was dead just because he didn't want to get wet. Frieza tells Zarbon that it was careless to not check on his enemy's body and it was also careless for him to try and kill Vegeta to begin with since the Saiyan may have found a Dragon Ball and hidden it. Zarbon apologizes and says he will go back to look for his body. The orange soldier arrives to report and says that an entire Namekian village had already been destroyed by a Saiyan by the time he got there, except for one Namekian, whom he killed himself. This completely annoys Frieza, who proceeds to execute the orange soldier for killing the only witness who may have known the whereabouts of the Dragon Ball that Vegeta had hidden. The soldier is fried to death by Frieza's eye beams and his body falls to the ground. Frieza tells Zarbon to take note since he will punish him for failure or carelessness as well. Frieza orders Appule to summon the Ginyu Force. Frieza says that they better not forget to bring scouters with them. Frieza says he'll be expecting them in five days. Appule concurs and leaves the room. After Appule has left, Zarbon is still in shock over Frieza's decision to contact the Ginyu Force. Zarbon asks Frieza if he's sure that's necessary as there's no telling what they'll do once they get to Namek. Zarbon tells Frieza that he has the situation under control and can handle it without them. Frieza says he has a feeling they'll be needing help. Zarbon asks him if there's something he needs to know about. Frieza tells Zarbon that he destroyed the Saiyan's planet because he felt that if left unchecked, the Saiyans would one day pose a serious threat. Frieza says it's beginning to look like he was right all along. Frieza says that Vegeta isn't the only one that concerns him and that there are others. Zarbon asks him who he's worried about, noting that it can't possibly be the one Saiyan named Goku or his son, Gohan, who Vegeta fought on Earth. Zarbon tells him that even combined, they were hardly a match for Vegeta and they shouldn't pose a threat nor worry him. Frieza becomes annoyed and tells Zarbon to retrieve Vegeta, suspecting that the Saiyan may have hidden one or more of the Dragon Balls. Zarbon is sent to bring back his battered body for questioning. As Zarbon dashes out of the ship, he thinks to himself. Zarbon knows that if Frieza is contacting the Ginyu Force, he isn't taking any chances. Frieza is seen in his ship, stating that these Saiyans grow stronger from each and every fight. Of course, Frieza is much more powerful than the Saiyans but he realizes that if they keep multiplying their strength, then it's impossible to determine what they're capable of in the future. Frieza says it's best to eliminate them now, before they are allowed to get any stronger. Meanwhile, Goku is snoozing in the capsule ship. He then wakes up, stating that he's exhausted and can barely move a muscle. On Namek, the bruised and battered Vegeta is seen barely crawling on the ground, saying that he won't die this way. He says that the Dragon Balls will belong to him. As Vegeta faints from exhaustion, Zarbon is seen rapidly flying in the sky. Zarbon sees Vegeta's battered body on the ground and makes a stop landing next to him. He then inspects the Saiyan's body, stating that he's alive after all. Zarbon says that it's a lucky thing for him, but not so lucky for Vegeta, since he'll have to be interrogated. Zarbon says he's going to have so much fun making Vegeta talk. He yanks Vegeta's body off the ground and raises him, dragging the Saiyan through the sky and back to Frieza's ship. As Gohan is performing some training maneuvers outside, Bulma's Dragon Radar picks up the Dragon Ball that Vegeta had previously hidden. Bulma says that the Dragon Radar has spotted all five Dragon Balls that Frieza has acquired and there's one Dragon Ball that is still elsewhere on the planet. She says that it's the Dragon Ball that Vegeta tried to obtain. Gohan confirms the direction the ball is in. Bulma concludes that it's very possible Vegeta didn't find the Dragon Ball and it was left in the same location. In any case, Gohan tells Bulma that he should go to the village and get the Dragon Ball before someone else has a chance to do so. Bulma agrees and gives Gohan the Dragon Radar so he can track down the ball and Gohan rushes off to get it. Gohan speedily dashes in the direction of the village using the radar. In Frieza's ship, Zarbon and Appule are carefully watching Vegeta, who has now been placed in a rejuvenation chamber to heal and be brought back from the brink of death. As he grips his own arms, Zarbon tells Appule to notify him when Vegeta is better because he wants Vegeta to be healthy before he begins torturing him. As Gohan rushes in the direction of the Namekian village in order to locate the hidden Dragon Ball and Krillin speeds back to his friends with another Dragon Ball in hand, Zarbon and Appule continue to watch the battered Vegeta in the rejuvenation tank, waiting for him to get better just so he can be interrogated. Cast Trivia *The orange soldier who returns to Frieza was created for the anime only. Appule is responsible for relaying the message to Frieza in the manga. The soldier was inserted into the anime in order for someone to get executed by Frieza and to showcase Frieza's ruthlessness out of his own impatience for people who portray failure. Many other similar moments were inserted into the anime as well. *When Frieza's orange henchmen questions the still-alive Namekian, the Namekian states that the attack on the village was done by a Saiyan - proof that the residents of Planet Namek are at least aware of the Saiyan race. Category:Namek Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z